Inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a device including a two-dimensional (2D) material, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a device including a pattern of the 2D material (hereinafter, referred to as a 2D material pattern).
Since the successful separation of graphene from graphite, intensive research has been conducted into 2D materials, such as graphene, hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN), and transition metal dichalcogenide (TMDC). The 2D materials may be formed to have only one to several atomic layers. The 2D materials may not only have a small thickness of several nanometers (nm) or less, but may also have better electrical, optical, and chemical properties than related art materials that have three-dimensional (3D) crystal structures. Therefore, the 2D materials have attracted attention as new materials for electronic devices and optical devices.